


Santa Blows!  (And For Good Kids He Swallows)

by Gildedmuse



Series: Gift Wrapped [1]
Category: Rent (2005), Rent - Larson
Genre: Companion Piece, Drunken Shenanigans, Gift Fic, Holidays, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: Mark really should restrain himself from drinking too much at these parties.





	Santa Blows!  (And For Good Kids He Swallows)

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally Posted to LJ in 2006 as a gift for blankstares]

**Santa Blows!**

**(And For Good Kids He Swallows)**

 

It isn't that Mark is some sort of business student with a stick up his ass. He's admittedly had a few things up his ass in college (which just goes to prove the first point, really), but not a stick and he isn't planning on putting one up there, either. He doesn't want to be his dad. He doesn't want to be uptight about everything and always at his job, refusing to have fun and disappearing into work until it's hard to tell him apart from it. Okay, sometimes Mark takes his film classes a little too seriously, and sometimes he films things he should actually be experiencing instead, but that is different from what his dad does. That is for the sake of his art.

 

Anyway, he can still put his camera down and just go out to have fun like a normal college student. He just knows his limits, is all, and he doesn't want to end up drunk and making a fool out of himself again, like the last time that Benny got him to agree to go out. And the time before that. And pretty much every time he's gone out with the guy, and Mark ends up looking like a complete idiot, usually in front of a big group of people. It's a good thing that Mark is hard to embarrass, or there would be a whole lot of kids out there he couldn't look in the eye anymore.

 

Still, after the last incident and the girl he really, really liked saying no, she doesn't date guys who would do that with a watermelon... Well, Mark is more than glad to stay home for a few parties after that.

 

"It's Christmas," is Benny's argument this time as he tries to convince Mark to go with him to some small concert that some nearby club has cooked up for the holiday break. Some Christmas-style party with a bunch of local bands that is calling itself Santa Blows (And for good kids he swallows). It isn't the cleverest title, but Mark gets the feeling it doesn't have to be, since apparently there is going to be an open bar.

 

Mark and open bars never work out together. It isn't like Mark is a repressed yuppie who is scared of breaking character or anything even close to that, but compared to himself when he drinks he might as well be. His drinking usually end up with him sucking off some guy he doesn't know around a mouth full of whip cream, or going skinny dipping with his sister's friends which is, very possibly, the stupidest thing he's ever done. Especially since his sister was at the same party. But to that Benny says, "So you're a bit of a slut when you drink? Most people are. That is what makes drinking fun, dude." And that doesn't actually make Mark feel better.

 

Oh, and then there is just him being in large crowds of loud people. Mark is usually pretty quiet. He's a guy who likes to sit in the back, likes to watch people more than being watched. But crowds make him act different and kind of crazy. He just gets swooped in with all that energy and sometimes that is a good thing, like at protests when he needs to be in the moment, and sometimes, like when it's his school cafeteria and the principal is watching, that is a bad thing. He tries to explain this to Benny, but the guy just doesn't get it or doesn't want to hear it. He doesn't see how Mark acting less like some film student and more like, and these are his words not Mark's, a real person is a bad thing.

 

"But I don't want to go..." is Mark's last, and very lame attempt, at a protest while Benny drags him out the door towards this club. It isn't that he doesn't like to have fun and party, but he can just see how this only ends with him making a fool of himself by doing something utterly stupid that probably will end in him being even more undateable. Like getting into a drinking competition with a cute girl just to try and impress her, and then screaming lyrics with a band that he doesn't know and had never heard of before, because cute girl's cuter friend is doing that and it means Mark gets to hang off of her while he's screaming. Or letting some guys push him onto stage and attaching himself to the even cuter-than-the-girls lead singer, half just to touch him and half because he probably can't stand on his own at this point.

 

Which is, more or less, exactly what ends up happening.

 

"Hey," the lead singer with the cute smile and hair that looks like a halo under the lights says to him. Mark smiles brightly at him, and yes he's drunk, but he doesn't really pick up on that and he doesn't think that this singer can, either. Because probably a lot of sober people just walk onto stage and drape themselves over him. "What are you doing up here?"

 

"I don't know," Mark admits, and because he is leaning over this guy, his voice can be heard in the microphone, booming around the bar. Mark laughs and that sound comes out everywhere, too, which just makes it all the more fun. Giggling, something he only does when drunk, he leans is until his lips are almost on top of the spit-covered microphone, which would be gross at any other time. "Hello," he says, just to hear his own voice come back at him. The crowd yells and boos hollers and throws some things and cheers him on, most of them just as drunk as Mark. He just laughs back at all the noise.

 

The cute singer with this adorable smile looks at him, face really close so that Mark can see all the lines around his eyes, and notice the slight chapness in his lips. Really, from so close he can see almost everything, even how amused the guy looks to have a drunk college kid attached to him, which is a good thing because Mark doesn't want anyone pissed off. He's in a good mood and other people should be, too. "Hey," he says, looking back at the crowd, taking a hand off his guitar even as the rest of his band keeps playing the same intro they'd been working on since Mark got up onto the stage. "Someone here lost this kid."

 

"Hey." Mark takes a swat at the guitarist and somehow ends up missing, stumbling and only staying up because the guy's hand is around him and he manages to catch him, pulling Mark back to his feet. "M notta kid."

 

"Oh," The singer says, laughing, and Mark smiles back, not quite getting that the guy is laughing at him. "How old are you then?"

 

"M nineteen," Mark answers, pouting at the guy for saying that he is a kid. That is what his dad always says and it isn't true. Mark is capable of taking care of himself and he isn't some child that can just be pushed around. Only right now with the stumbling and clutching the shirt of this rock star and pouting up at him, he probably doesn't look so mature. "Wait," he mutters, shaking his head as if he can delete what he just said. "M' tweenyone," he slurs and the leans against the microphone, repeating nice and loud for the bar tenders. "Tweenyone."

 

The crowd cheers at that, and Mark beams back at them, glad he said something right even if he isn't entirely sure what. The guy who is holding him up just laughs at him. "Sure you are," he says, and he smiles back at Mark. He has really cute lips. "Thanks."

 

"Cool," Mark mutters, not sure if he said that last thought out loud or if the guy just knew. "You're awesome."

 

"You think?" The guy keeps looking at him, and Mark forgets that they're standing up stage right next to a microphone because the guy has such a nice smile and eyes and Mark is pretty sure that he totally likes him, with the way he keeps staring.

 

"Yeah," Mark says, leaning closer to the guy, smiling back at him flirtatiously. At least trying to be, because it seems perfect to him and he doesn't seem to notice that the guy keeps laughing at him.

 

"Hey," the guy says, letting go of Mark but this time Mark manages to keep himself up, hands tight in his shirt. "What's your name?"

 

"Mark," he answers, head leaning on the guy's shoulder, still smiling a goofy, drunk grin up at him. Still not fully aware of all the people watching them. "What's yours?"

 

"Roger," the guy answers, drawing it out to mock Mark's drunk slur, but that goes right over Mark's head. To him, it just sounds cute and he giggles a little. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you stay up here until whoever is with you comes and gets you off me, okay?"

 

This is exactly the sort of thing Mark would never say when sober, so of course he has to know. "I'll get you off whenever you want," he offers, still smiling up at Roger and shaking a bit when he laughs and Mark just holds onto him tighter.

 

"We'll see about that," Roger says, winking at Mark and because Mark is drunk that actually looks good and he winks back. Laughing again, Roger untangles himself just enough that he can get his hands around his guitar and that is when the rest of the crowd filters back in for Mark, making plenty of noise as Roger starts to play again. And even with all the sound Mark is close enough that he can hear Roger's voice rumble through him and it's nice. He leans in, nuzzles up to the guitarist and holding himself close against him as he sings.

 

Roger's voice is dark and low and, okay; he's a slut when drunk. But Roger sounds really fucking good and Mark ends up just swaying a bit to the music, rubbing up against the guitarist as he closes his eyes, listening to the voice just inches from his ear. Besides, Roger doesn't seem to mind. He really doesn't seem to mind, because his leg slips between Mark's and - Oh, God. Mark moans, the sound echoing through the microphone and the audience cheers just a little louder. That gets Mark's attention. He opens his eyes, looking out over the dark faces, not able to see much with the lights on him. He smiles though, grinding himself down harder against Roger's leg.

 

It's that whole being caught up in the energy of the crowd thing that he gets. Good at protests, not so good when he's drunk and riding the leg of some singer on stage, moaning again as they guy growls out the verse, hitching his leg up and moving Mark closer. Well, maybe good. It sure feels good with the music and the cheering and the sound vibrating through Roger as he sings.

 

When the music stops, Mark actually whines a little because that all felt so good. Roger's laugh goes through him but it's not the same as his voice, and Mark looks up at him with a pout, hoping he'll start again. "So, you like the band then?" Roger asks, leg rubbing against Mark and, oh, God. He moans again, and Roger laughs and Mark is really starting to like this pattern. Roger smiles, hand going from his guitar to Mark's hair, stroking behind his ear. How did he know how good that would feel? Mark mewls a bit, leaning into his hand. "I've always wanted my very own groupie for Christmas."

 

"Excuse me!" Over all the shouting and laughing from the crowd, Mark manages to pick up on that voice. Pulling away from Roger's hand, he squints into the crowd but he really can't see a single thing expect somebody pushing to the front, hand waving around in the air above the lights. "Hey, that's my roommate you're groping on stage."

 

Roger turns to look down at the crowd now along with Mark, frowning as he tries to make out whoever is talking to him. "Him?" He asks, lifting a hand and pointing down to Mark, who snuggles in next to Roger. He's all warm and nice and - Oh. Mark snuggles a little closer and his leg brushes against the front of Roger's jeans, stretched out over his erection and he smirks, or tries to but that is harder than it seems to make his mouth move like that. "He's yours?"

 

"He's my roommate." Mark looks back to the crowd and sees Benny climbing up onto stage. Oh, great, his friend is here. Laughing, he motions for Benny to come closer.

 

"Com'here!" He yells even when Benny is pretty close already. He just feels like he needs to yell some more since everything around him is so loud. He loves it. "This is so cool. Listen!" And just when he's leaning into the microphone Benny grabs him, pulling him back.

 

"Yep," Benny mutters as Mark just sort of gives Roger up and slumps back against Benny, laughing as his friend hauls him up to his feet. "Everyone heard you earlier, Mark. I can't even take a piss without you fucking yourself up, can I?"

 

"This is Roger," Mark says, waving towards the singer he'd been hanging off of. "He's awesome." Roger smiles at them, giving a little wave and barely holding back more laughter. Not that Mark can really tell that much, and he just beams and waves back eagerly as Benny starts to drag him off stage.

 

"Let's get your drunk, slut ass home," Benny mutters as he pulls Mark along, and Mark is just a little too drunk to do more than laugh and hang off Benny as they climb off stage. Well, Benny climbs off stage and Mark sort of falls into the crowd, who at least make an attempt to catch him before dropping him.

 

"Owe!" Mark groans when he finds out that he doesn't bounce. Benny just rolls his eyes, hauling Mark back to his feet. Roger makes some comment about Mark's slut ass that he manages to miss above all the cheer and Benny dragging him out of the crowd. "Before something happens and I find you making out on the drum kit or something."

 

Mark giggles, leaning into Benny as he laughs hard enough for his stomach to ache. "That's funny," he points out. "It would suck making out on a drum set. Plus I promised, no sticks in my ass."

 

"Right," Benny says, nodding and just going along with Mark's babbling. "You know, you're a major ego boost when you're drunk. You think everyone is hot and funny. No wonder superstar up there liked you so much."

 

Mark laughs again, slapping Benny in the shoulder as they stumble towards the door. "Superstar. That's funny."

 

"Yeah," Benny mutters, stopping for a second and pulling Mark up again, arm around his shoulder to keep Mark on his feet. "I get that. I'm fucking hilarious, huh?" But he's smiling at Mark and Mark smiles back, just happy to be happy, really. He doesn't have to think about it. He's drunk.

 

"Hey there!" Mark looks around for the voice that is shouting at him, frowning when he's unable to find it. Benny pokes him in the side and Mark turns, smiling when he sees the girl behind some counter filled with band stuff who is waving wildly at the two. "Yeah, boy who was humping Roger."

 

"That's me!" Mark jumps suddenly, hand going into the air. "I'm Mark!"

 

"Yes," she says, motioning them over and Benny does as told, dragging Mark to the pretty little girl with dark curls and bright pink eye make-up. "I heard. I'm April, their... we'll say manager. Anyway, you should buy their tape."

 

"Oh..." Benny says, shifting a bit and Mark has to move with him, unable to keep his balance. "He doesn't really have money. Poor college student and -"

 

"Okay!" Mark reaches into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and holding it out to April. The girl smiles, taking some money and handing him a tape and, after Benny glares at her for a bit, his wallet. Mark takes them both with a smile.

 

"Oh," she says, snatching back the tape and scribbling something onto it. "You should come to the next show."

 

Mark laughs at this. Well, he's been laughing at almost everything, but he laughs at this especially hard. "I almost came tonight, but Benny made me get off... Not in a good way."

 

She smiles at him, nodding. "Yeah, and I'll bet Roger's really disappointed, too. Here, I'm going to write it all down for you because, uh, no offense kid -"

 

"I'm not a kid," Mark says, pouting at her like he had at Roger. What is with all this calling him a kid business? He has a fake ID that says he is twenty one and everything.

 

"But I don't think you'll remember it in the morning." She smiles and hands him the tape back and Mark stuffs it into his pocket before leaning back on Benny. Standing on his own makes him all dizzy and stuff.

 

"Actually," Benny says, readjusting Mark against him. "He does remember a lot after he gets drunk. It's weird. He'll talk about it for ages, like it's normal to do that sort of shit with a watermelon."

 

The girl flips her hair a bit and giggles into her hand. "You should come too," she says, smiling at Benny and Mark looks at him, making sure he smiles back. "Tell me all about your fucked-up friend."

 

"Oh, that will take all night," Benny promises, nodding a bit and looking at Mark, snorting at him as Mark pouts.

 

"Good." April stands back up, waving the two of them out the door. Benny smiles back, and Mark reaches around him, almost tripping them both as he waves back. Benny just barely keeps them up, quickly leaving after that.

 

"They seemed nice," Mark says, eyes closing as he leans his head down against Benny's shoulder. Not something that is helping either of them keep their balance. "We should see them again." Because the lead singer is cute as hell and, as far as Mark's drunken mind could concoct, had been really into him and hadn't kicked him off stage or anything. Plus, it had been fun. The sort of fun that his mom and dad would die if they knew he was off having, which is the best kind as far as Mark is concerned. He is sick of living up to the expectations with college and all. That thought manages to make it through even drunk.

 

"Yeah," Benny agrees as he drags Mark to the bus station, trying to look cool even when he has a scrawny little white kid hanging off him and laughing at random trees that they pass by. "Maybe you'll even like this one when sober."


End file.
